Ese divorcio que nunca llegó
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Es Nochebuena, más que eso, es su aniversario y de repente se encuentra ante un papel que disuelve su vida, su historia de amor, y piensa, ¿de verdad existe un motivo real para firmar ese papel?... ¡Felíz día del SORATO!


**Digimon y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen y por lo tanto el sorato y los personajes del sorato tampoco. Son patrimonio de la humanidad, o de la Navidad que por algo estamos en esas fechas.  
**

**.**

* * *

**ESE DIVORCIO QUE NUNCA LLEGÓ**

Las puertas se abrieron en la segunda planta, dejando solamente ella el ascensor en esa parada. Realmente no había mucha gente aquel día transitando por las oficinas del edificio.

Arrugó el entrecejo molesta, pues el desesperante hilo musical de villancicos no solo amenizaba el ascensor, por lo visto, también cada una de las plantas.

Confiaba, al menos, que no llegase hasta las oficinas, porque vería imposible concentrarse en lo que debía hacer con esa pesadilla navideña retumbando en los oídos una y otra vez. Recordándole el día que era, recordándole su doloroso fracaso.

Se detuvo un segundo ante la puerta del despacho, resistiéndose a llamar, releyendo la placa que la decoraba. En verdad no la leía, solamente la miraba con desasosiego, hasta con incredulidad, ya que no podía llegar a asimilar que esto estuviese pasando en verdad, que el día de Nochebuena estuviese parada frente a la puerta del despacho de esta tal Koishikawa, abogado matrimonialista.

Su matrimonio.

...

...

-Sora, Sora…- llamó, zarandeándole levemente

La pelirroja gimió sin llegar a abrir los ojos.

-Yama, bastante difícil es cumplir la promesa teniéndote semidesnudo en mi cama para que encima tú lo intentes cada noche. Pon algo de tu parte.- despachó irritada, metiendo la cabeza por debajo de la almohada.

Cada noche era la misma tortura, en la que maldecía esa estúpida promesa que hicieron de abstinencia durante un mes antes de la boda.

El rubio quedó completamente sentado en la cama deteniendo el zarandeo. Ya había captado su atención, no era necesario molestarla más.

-No se trata de eso Sora.

Esta percibió el tono preocupado de su prometido, por lo que trató de relativizar el tema, fuese cual fuese, dedicándole una sonrisa, abriendo al fin los ojos y volteándose hacia él.

-¿No puedes dormir?, ¿estás nervioso por la noche de bodas?

Perdió la sonrisa al no ver ningún tipo de respuesta positiva a su cometario. Yamato continuaba con un semblante serio, mirando la nada.

La mujer se reincorporó hasta estar a su lado, tallándose los ojos para intentar despejarse un poco. Algo atormentaba a su futuro marido y no podría volver a conciliar el sueño hasta que le aliviase, hasta que en su rostro percibiese eso a lo que ya estaba tan acostumbrada: descanso y felicidad.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?

El hombre respiró profundamente. Era algo que le atormentaba desde su más tierna infancia, algo que ya creía que había superado, pero que se había revelado de una manera inesperada hacía pocos meses.

-Sora yo no te he pedido nunca nada, ya sabes, respecto a lo nuestro.

Cruzó su mirada con la de ella un instante, en donde pudo apreciar una enorme confusión. Ella esperaba a que continuase.

Yamato, tras un suspiro que delató lo dificultoso que era esto para él, volvió la vista a sus manos entrelazadas.

-Nunca te he forzado a nada, toda nuestra relación y las decisiones que hemos ido tomando han sido siempre de mutuo acuerdo.

Hizo una pausa, buscando con la mirada a la chica, esta estaba bastante perpleja, sin imaginar de donde había venido y a donde iba esta conversación. Entendió que Ishida necesitaba que lo reafirmase para continuar.

-Cierto.

Yamato asintió complacido, apartando nuevamente la mirada de ella.

-Hoy te voy a pedir algo y depende de lo que me digas quizá estemos a tiempo de no cometer un error que arruinará nuestra vida.- susurró débilmente. Intentaba ser decidido, pero no lograba conseguirlo del todo.

Takenouchi empezó a ponerse nerviosa, no le gustaba no controlar las situaciones y esta, tan inesperada y misteriosa le estaba empezando a superar.

Se removió un poco para encender la luz de la mesilla, fuese lo que fuese lo que le iba a pedir Yamato, quería verlo a los ojos claramente cuando lo hiciese.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos con molestia por la luz, pero pronto se acostumbró, y supo que debía buscar la mirada de su prometida.

-Si no puedes prometerlo lo entenderé y no te guardaré ningún tipo de rencor pero tampoco podré seguir a tu lado.- dijo no sin dificultad. Hasta le falló un poco la voz al decir eso último.

Sora tragó, aunque tenía la boca increíblemente seca. Empezaba a sentir un agudo malestar en el estómago.

-Me estás asustando Yamato.

El hombre cerró un instante los ojos sintiéndose miserable, pues ese rostro de pánico de la mujer que amaba era insoportable de asumir. Pero él lo había provocado y debía finalizarlo, por lo que al fin intentó mostrar un poco de valor.

Exhaló entrecortado y clavó su mirada celeste en los confusos y miedosos ojos de Sora.

-Prométeme que nunca te divorciarás de mí. Pase lo que pase o sientas lo que sientas, nunca firmarás ese maldito papel.

Sora no pudo reaccionar de inmediato y no solo por lo inesperado de la propuesta, sino también por lo que le trasmitía su prometido. Lo encontró indefenso y temeroso como un niño, y lo peor era que realmente ella creía que lo había superado, que esa herida estaba cerrada tras tantos años de felicidad juntos. ¿Tan ciega había estado o es que hasta ahora, a una semana de dar el siguiente paso, no se había vuelto a revelar?

Sus miedos e inseguridades habían despertado de su letargo cuando más se acercaba el día, cuanto más cerca estaban de ser definidos como matrimonio.

El rostro de Ishida empezaba a reflejar impaciencia y temor, sin apartar por un segundo la vista de ella.

Finalmente, fue Sora la que no pudo mantenerle más la mirada.

-No es necesario que nos casemos si no lo deseas.- fue su respuesta, lo que alteró por completo a Yamato.

-¿Cómo dices?

¿De verdad prefería no contraer matrimonio a prometérselo? Ahora sí que estaba confundido y desubicado.

Parecía una respuesta al azar, pero había sido más meditada de lo que la mismísima Sora era consciente.

-Quiero decir, que si en verdad te da tanto pánico el divorcio en sí y vas a vivir siempre con ese miedo, que no es necesario que nos casemos. Podemos estar juntos y hasta tener hijos sin que haya un matrimonio de por medio.- le ofreció hasta una sonrisa, tan triste que descorazonó a Yamato.- de verdad que a mí no me importa.

Este no supo que responder, jamás se había imaginado esta reacción de su prometida.

-No logro entender tu respuesta.- susurró afligido.- ¿no deseas casarte conmigo?

Takenouchi suspiró, buscando ahora ella una salida en la nada.

-No deseo comprometerte de por vida si de verdad no estás preparado, y hasta que cierres esa herida que yo pensaba que ya estaba curada, dudo mucho que estés preparado.

Intentó entender la explicación, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo, es más, le enfureció a cada palabra, porque consideraba que estaba dando la vuelta a todo, convertirlo a él en culpable de algo que ella era incapaz de prometer.

-Yo no tengo miedo al compromiso, eres tú la que has sido incapaz de prometerme que nuestro matrimonio sea para siempre.

-En el momento que me has pedido que te haga esa promesa me he dado cuenta de que no estás preparado para el matrimonio. ¿Cómo vamos a ser felices si siempre vas a estar con el monstruo del divorcio acechándote?.- intentó razonar, que lo comprendiera, pero Yamato se sintió todo lo contrario. Incomprendido y rechazado.

Salió de las sábanas, levantándose del lecho rudamente.

Sora gateó hasta su lado tratando de seguirlo.

El hombre empezó a rebuscar una camisa y unos pantalones.

No tenía ni idea de a donde quería ir, ni tan siquiera si se quería ir, pero estaba tan alterado que tenía la necesidad de vestirse en ese momento, a las tres de la madrugada, con todas sus inseguridades a flor de piel.

-Mataría a ese monstruo si me lo prometieses, ¿por qué eres incapaz de prometérmelo?.- inquirió.

-¡Porque es innecesario!, ¡porque esa promesa no te hará feliz!, ¡no despejará tus miedos!

El rubio cerró los puños rabioso, pues le frustraba escuchar la verdad tan clara. Era dolorosa. Se pasó las manos por la cara, deambuló de un lado a otro como una bestia enjaulada, hasta que finalmente se derrumbó, sentándose nuevamente en la cama.

-No quiero fracasar.- sollozó, con la cara enterrada entre sus manos.

Sora apresuró a abrazarle la espalda y besarle dulcemente en la sien y la mejilla, contagiada de su llanto, de sus casi imperceptibles lágrimas.

-No puedes pensar que eso vaya a pasar.- intentó calmarle, acariciándole dulcemente, abrazándose más contra sí, ya que había notado su cuerpo tembloroso.

-Me prometí que si alguna vez tenía familia nunca sucedería lo que sucedió con la mía.- suplicó con un poco más de calma, intentado que Sora comprendiese su situación, que simplemente se lo concediese, pues de alguna forma estaba convencido de que esa sería la solución a su miedo.

-¿Y crees que porque yo te haga esa promesa todo va a ser perfecto?

Ishida se encogió de hombros, sujetándose la frente con la mano, dejando que sus mechones se deslizasen por sus dedos, sin atreverse a encarar a su prometida.

-Sé que no, que es infantil e irreal, pero lo necesito, en cierta forma me da una seguridad, algo a lo que agarrarme y poder superarlo…- negó, enfureciéndose, pero ahora consigo mismo.

Se sentía ridículo por haberse expuesto tanto.

Pero antes de que se levantase y quisiera borrar todo esto de su mente y volver a fingir que no tenía ningún miedo y duda hacia el matrimonio y su vida futura, Sora, una vez más, lo dejó paralizado.

-Te lo prometo.

Se giró hacia ella estupefacto y ahora sí que la vio, su sonrisa completamente sincera y feliz.

-Te lo prometo de todo corazón.- repitió, mientras acariciaba su mejilla y acercaba sus labios.- te lo prometo si eso te ayuda a cerrar al fin tu herida y dejar atrás tu tormento.- rió, convencida de sí misma y del hombre que tenía a su lado.- por supuesto que te lo prometo Yamato Ishida, jamás me divorciaré de ti.

...

...

Las promesas se las lleva el viento, o en este caso, la blanca nieve de la Navidad.

El hilo musical era diferente, pero también protagonizado por las típicas canciones de estas fechas.

Espumillones y hasta un arbolito decorado, nada que ver con su hogar, en donde este año, no había ningún tipo de ornamento que señalase esta festividad.

Yamato no los había puesto y los niños tampoco los habían pedido, ya que para protegerlos lo máximo posible de esto, iban a pasar las fiestas con sus abuelos.

Dejó de divagar en el momento que la secretaria se alertó de su presencia.

-Buenos días señora Ishida, el señor Koishikawa le está esperando con su marido… exmarido… señor Ishida.- la joven había ido corrigiéndose conforme las miradas mortales de Sora le habían acuchillado.

Trató de calmarse, mientras se dirigía al despacho, a fin de cuentas esa muchacha no tenía culpa de nada.

-¿Un bombón Navideño?.- ofreció, palideciendo inmediatamente.

Sora la había hasta enterrado con sus ojos de fuego.

No era culpable, pero sí podría ser menos bocazas y no desprender tanta felicidad. Queriéndolo olvidar, giró el picaporte de la puerta que conducía hasta su todavía esposo.

Respiró aliviada y hasta se le escapó una surrealista sonrisa por la minúscula victoria, pues dentro, ya no se escuchaba el hilo musical.

-La estábamos esperando señora Ishida, tome asiento por favor.

Fue lo necesario para despertar y volver a la realidad, donde el menor de sus problemas eran los villancicos.

El asiento que le proponía ese hombre estaba en frente suya, separándoles la mesa de trabajo de este, no obstante no había nada que le separase de la persona que ya estaba sentada a su lado, cabizbajo y frotándose las manos con inquietud.

Tuvo la necesidad de mirarlo, pero este en ningún instante tuvo intención de cruzar la vista con ella.

Desvió la vista al abogado mientras se sentaba. No cabía duda, que con Yamato a su lado esto era aún más dificultoso y doloroso, no obstante era justo que él estuviese, cualquier otra cosa habría sido una cobardía. Debían estar juntos y mirarse a los ojos cuando pusiesen fin a su matrimonio.

El letrado empezó a hablar, pero Sora no le prestó demasiada atención. Era incapaz de mantener la mente en ese lugar, en realidad de mantenerse cuerda en esa situación.

-No creo que haya ningún problema para firmar el acuerdo, ya que las pretensiones del señor Ishida son bastante generosas.- y le sonrió al decirlo.

En serio, ¿qué le pasaba a esa gente del despacho de abogados?, ¿se creían que era un motivo de felicidad divorciarse de la persona que amabas?

La pelirroja estuvo a punto de recriminárselo, pero el hombre no le dio la oportunidad y para que engañarse, aunque se la hubiese dado, tampoco habría dicho nada. Habría quedado en su mente, como tantas cosas quedaban ahí, presas para siempre desde que dio comienzo toda esta locura.

-Pasaré a leer los puntos a tratar y si no tiene objeción procederemos a la firma del convenio y la semana que viene a más tardar se ratificará en el juzgado y se disolverá el matrimonio, ¿de acuerdo?

Sora miró de reojo a su todavía esposo, quizá esperando que dijese algo, que por una vez en su vida reaccionase, le dijese que no estaba de acuerdo y que se metiese ese papel y esa sonrisa por donde le cupiesen. Pero no sucedió, no alzó ni la voz ni la cabeza en ningún instante, y ahí supo, que su matrimonio estaba acabado, que Yamato no iba a luchar por él.

-Acabe con esto cuanto antes por favor.- dijo la mujer tratando de parecer fuerte, pero sonó como una súplica. Y lo era, quería poner fin a esta tortura y morir en paz.

-Primer punto a tratar: el domicilio conyugal.

Su hogar.

...

...

Como si del flautista de Hamelín se tratase, Yamato poseía un poder de atracción con su armónica. Por lo menos eso era lo que siempre había pensado Sora, debido a que pocas veces podía resistirse a seguir el sonido de ese instrumento. Sobre todo, porque ello le conllevaba a su esposo.

Sonrió al asomarse por el ventanal de la cocina y verlo sentado en el escalón que daba al jardín. Corrió la puerta de cristal y se sentó a su lado apoyando primero la mano y luego la cabeza en su hombro

El hombre no dejó de tocar en ningún momento y por ello Sora tuvo la necesidad de saber que mantenía tan cautivado a su esposo, ya que lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que no estaba en esa burbuja solo por su música, porque si alguien era capaz de explotar su burbuja musical, esa era ella. Esta era otra burbuja que tal vez, estaba un poco más fuera de su alcance.

Llevo la mirada al mismo punto que él y de inmediato sonrió, ya que era a una adorable niña de rubios cabellos a donde estaba dirigida.

Normalmente habría quedado inmersa en su misma burbuja sin molestarle hasta que terminase de tocar, pero no pudo hacerlo debido a la indignación que sintió al ver donde estaba su pequeña.

-Está en el charco.- recriminó, dándole un manotazo a Ishida. Este no dejó de tocar.- llovió esta mañana y se hizo charco otra vez y la niña se está embarrando y tú no estás haciendo nada por impedirlo.- prosiguió, ya empezando a sumergirse en sus pensamiento.- odio ese charco, deberías arreglarlo, no debe ser tan difícil, simplemente alisar la tierra y plantar césped. ¿Sabes plantar césped?, quizá mi madre sepa, aunque sinceramente nunca la he visto plantar césped. Igual puede darme unas flores y plantar ahí unas flores. Los rosales de la entrada me quedaron bastante bien, se me da bien ser jardinera, ¿y si ponemos ahí otro arbolito?, un cerezo tal vez, le daría mucho colorido en la primera y podríamos disfrutar del Hanami en nuestro propio jardín, ¿no sería magnífico?

Suspiro derrotada, al ver que Yamato seguía sin inmutarse.

-No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho, ¿verdad?.- protestó, ladeando un poco el rostro para intentar entrar en su campo visual.

Ninguna respuesta por parte del rubio, lo que hizo que Sora tuviese que recurrir a tácticas un poco más maliciosas.

Acercó sus labios a su oído.

-Aiko no es hija tuya.

Espero su reacción con una sonrisa de triunfo, pero le desesperó el hecho de que ni con ello reaccionó. Definitivamente la estaba ignorando a un nivel que podía llegar a ser despreciativo y por su puesto que no lo iba a consentir.

-¡Yamato no me estás haciendo ningún caso!.- acusó, separándole la armónica de los labios.

Este sonrió, mirándola al fin.

-Sí te hacía caso.

-¡No es cierto!

-¿Cómo tiene esos ojos si no son míos?

Esta vez la sonrisa de triunfo fue de Yamato y la que se sonrojó tímidamente por sus maquiavélicas tretas fue la mujer.

Se cruzó de brazos haciendo un tímido puchero.

-Entonces tu delito es peor, me escuchabas y me ignorabas vilmente, como si dijese tonterías.

Yamato estrechó a su mujer contra sí, sabiendo perfectamente lo que necesitaba: unos pocos mimos y que le diese la razón. Impedir que Aiko siguiese embarrándose también habría sido otra opción para contentarla, pero en ningún momento barajó la posibilidad de ejercer de padre.

-Perdona cielo.- besó su sien, para seguidamente apoyar la mejilla contra su cabeza, volviendo a dirigir la mirada a su pequeña.- pero es que, nos estaba viendo.

Dejándose arrullar, la declaración confundió un poco a la pelirroja.

-A la niña dirás.

Era ella la que estaba ante ellos.

Ishida negó con una sonrisa.

-No, a nosotros.

La mujer alzó las cejas estupefacta, alejando la cabeza para poder verle y tal vez así, poder entender lo que decía.

Un tanto ruborizado, el rubio bajó el rostro, para dirigir nuevamente la mirada a la niña.

-Nos estaba viendo a nosotros, sentados aquí dentro de muchos años, viendo como nuestros nietos se embarran en el charco.

Automáticamente, Sora sonrió por la ternura de su esposo. Este se contagió de ella, empezando a juguetear con su mano.

-¿No te gustaría envejecer en esta casa?

Takenouchi encogió los hombros, dedicándole una mirada repleta de amor.

-Me da igual donde, solo quiero que sea contigo.

Sería mentira si Yamato dijese que no esperaba esa respuesta.

-Pues yo no tengo intención de moverme de aquí.

La mujer se acurrucó en el pecho de su esposo.

-Supongo que entonces envejeceré aquí, contigo.

-Y con el charco.- añadió Ishida con diversión.

Sora suspiró fingiendo resignación.

-… y con el charco, por supuesto.

...

...

-El señor Yamato Ishida renuncia a su parte de la vivienda cediéndosela a sus hijos menores de edad, siendo siempre la señora Sora Ishida usufructuaria del bien.- terminó de leer, mirando a su cliente femenina.- le dije que es bastante generoso, ¿está de acuerdo?

Takenouchi a duras penas despertó de sus recuerdos, para pronunciar un casi imperceptible "no".

No llegó a mirarla, pero notó la inquietud de Yamato que se revolvió ligeramente en su asiento y por supuesto la confusión del abogado.

-¿No?, píenselo bien, llevo muchos divorcios y casi siempre el punto de conflicto es la vivienda familiar. Debería aceptar la propuesta.

-No.- sonó más firme.- es que… es que…- sabía que no tenía argumentos para rechazar la propuesta, pero los encontró, o los inventó.- es que tiene un charco.

El letrado pestañeó un par de veces con incredulidad, intentando digerir respuesta tan inesperada. Yamato dejó de removerse incómodo, sin levantar la cabeza, pero prestó atención a lo que su mujer decía.

Sora empezó a temblar, mientras trataba de buscar la explicación oportuna para rechazar la propuesta.

-En el jardín y siempre que llueve se hace barro y los niños se embarran y estoy harta de que se embarren, no quiero seguir con ese maldito charco en ese maldito jardín de esa maldita casa, por lo que creo que lo mejor será venderla y dividir el importe. No, no quiero seguir viviendo con ese charco, me hace la vida imposible.

Sentía las pulsaciones cada vez a más velocidad, sintiendo que estaba a punto de desfallecer o de explotar, dando un grito que retumbase por toda la ciudad, pero logró contenerse y hasta parecer cuerda tras su explicación.

Le era imposible aceptar ese acuerdo, llamar hogar a una casa sin Yamato y por supuesto tener que seguir aguantando ese charco sin él.

-Em… ah…- el abogado se había quedado sin palabras.-… bueno… tengo un primo que es jardinero, seguro que…

-¡No!, seguirá estando, aunque lo arregles o pongas un cerezo, ahí estará el charco. No puedo vivir en esa casa con ese charco, ¿tan difícil es de entender?

El letrado supo que debía callar. Era una petición absurda, pero había lidiado con muchas separaciones para haber visto ya toda clase de comportamientos.

-De acuerdo, en ese caso, se liquidará el bien y se repartirá equitativamente, asegurando siempre que los niños tengan un techo donde vivir por supuesto.- dijo, observando los gestos de conformidad de la mujer. Seguidamente se dirigió al hombre.- ¿está de acuerdo señor Ishida?

Este, que se había quedado completamente quieto, prestando máxima atención a cada palabra de su esposa, se revolvió de nuevo incómodo cuando el abogado se dirigió a él, dejando escapar un gruñido mientras torcía la cabeza, muestra de su conformidad.

Sora lo miró con desaprobación. Daba la impresión de que quería pasar desapercibido, no ser participe de esto, cuando como en un matrimonio, en un divorcio también participaban dos. Era injusto y cobarde dejarle todo a ella.

Apretó los dientes furiosa, haciendo esfuerzos por contener el llanto y lo consiguió, porque si algo se había prometido era que no lloraría, que este trance sería lo menos dramático posible.

Pero dolía y mucho.

-Siguiente punto a tratar: la firma de moda _Sora Takenouchi_.

Su trabajo.

...

...

-Yamato, en serio, esto ya no es divertido.- protestaba la mujer, llevando las manos a las de su esposo, haciendo como si fuese a separarlas de sus ojos, aunque en ningún momento lo llevaría a cabo hasta que su marido se lo dijese.

-No te preocupes, ya verás como te encanta, un poco de paciencia.- le susurró él al oído, sin dejarla ver todavía.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe?, la última vez que me llevaste con los ojos cerrados a un sitio era a la casa que habías comprado sin mi consentimiento.- intentó razonar, caminando por torpeza por ese corredor por el que Yamato la iba empujando suavemente de atrás.

-Y te encanta, ¿o no?- preguntó el rubio traviesamente.

Sora chasqueó la lengua irritada por tener que darle la razón.

-No es la cuestión, la cuestión es que me gusta tomar mis propias decisiones y…

Dejó de hablar al sentir que Ishida ya tapaba sus ojos solo con una mano, suponiendo, por el sonido que escuchó, que con la otra estaba girando el pomo de una puerta.

-¿Preparada?

Una mezcla de temor, impotencia e ilusión se apoderó de la pelirroja.

La puerta se abrió del todo e Ishida dejó de cubrir al fin sus ojos con sus manos.

-¡Tachán!

Se encontraba ante una espaciosa e iluminada sala, completamente vacía.

Sin saber muy bien que pensar, miró a su marido, esperando la oportuna explicación.

-Estás ante el nuevo taller de la firma de moda con más proyección de Japón, ¡_Sora Takenouchi_!

Le impresionó demasiado escucharlo, viendo esa estancia más detenidamente, animándose a caminar por ella.

-¿Cómo?

Yamato la tomó de la mano, invitándola a enseñarle cada rincón.

-No es que tenga nada en contra de la mini trastienda en donde trabajas ahora, pero pensé que ya era hora de tener un taller en donde las clientas pudiesen entrar sin ponerse de lado.

Sora ni pestañeó, sonriendo con incredulidad.

-Parece de verdad, ya sabes como en una firma de moda de verdad, ¡es más espacioso que el estudio de Mizutani-san!.- exclamó, recordando su primer trabajo, es decir, la única vez que había trabajado en un taller de verdad y no en uno improvisado en su trastienda.

Yamato rió por sus comentarios tan infantiles como ilusionados.

-Tu firma es de verdad.- le dio un beso en la mejilla, del cual Sora ni se enteró.- ¿no te vas a asomar al ventanal?

La mujer trotó como una niña pequeña, desapareciendo por completo su sonrisa al asomarse. Simplemente era imposible lo que estaba viendo.

En el ascensor, aún con los ojos tapados, había contado unas cinco o seis plantas, pero nunca se imaginó el edificio en donde se encontraba.

-¿Es el edificio _Seiku?_.- preguntó, sin poderse creer las vistas.

Uno de los edificios más prestigiosos y caros del distrito de Ginza, punto de encuentro de todas las firmas de moda importantes.

-De ahora en adelante la sexta planta del edificio _Seiku_ será conocido como el estudio de _Sora Takenouchi_, ya lo pueden ir poniendo en todas las guías y en tu página web.- apuntó Ishida eufórico. Sin embargo la mujer ya no le siguió el juego lo que le inquietó.

Estaba paralizada mirando por ese increíble ventanal.

-¿No te gusta?, sé que debería habértelo consultado pero quería darte una sorpresa y como siempre has dicho que este edifico es el epicentro de todas las firmas de moda importantes en Japón, pues creí que sería una apuesta segura.

Sora continuaba pegada al cristal, con expresión seria, aunque Yamato la conocía bastante bien para saber que estaba cavilando.

-Es demasiado caro.- dijo al fin, volviéndose e Ishida suspiró.

-Sora…- lo intentó, pero esta le detuvo con un gesto.

-No Yamato, conozco los beneficios de mi negocio como para saber que esto no me lo puedo permitir.

-¿Y los beneficios que te reportará trabajar desde este lugar?, ¿el prestigio que conseguirás?, ¿los contactos?, lo amortizarás en menos de un año créeme. El talento ya lo tienes, solo necesitas un poco de empuje para despegar del todo y este nuevo taller te lo dará, lo sabes.

Quería creerle, en cierta forma sabía que podía tener bastante razón, pero se resistía a aceptarlo. No permitiría que todos los ahorros que Yamato había generado arriesgando su vida en sus viajes fuesen a parar aquí. Ya aceptó su ayuda económica cuando empezó el negocio, no podía seguir viviendo de ella eternamente, el negocio debía empezar a subsistir por sí solo o sino renunciaría a él.

-Ni hablar.- negó y Yamato se desesperó por su terquedad.

-No Sora, tú no decides.- dijo firmemente, sobresaltando a Takenouchi.- se te olvida que yo tengo el cincuenta por ciento de la empresa, que tú lo decidiste así, pues bien, por fin voy a hacer algo bueno por nuestra empresa a parte de incordiar a la jefa cuando diseña.

En realidad, legalmente, Yamato tenía derecho a hacer lo que quisiese, pues como bien había dicho poseía el cincuenta por ciento de la firma, pero de sobra sabía que nunca haría algo sin su consentimiento.

-Entiéndelo, no puedo aceptar otra vez que pongas todo tu dinero en juego por mi sueño.

El rubio se enterneció, tomándola de las manos dulcemente.

-Sigues teniendo la mala costumbre de hablar en singular… es nuestro dinero, es nuestro sueño.

La pelirroja seguía mostrándose reticente, pero el rubio ya sonrió victorioso.

-Considérame tu socio capitalista.- se auto nombró, antes de convencerla del todo con un beso.

-¿Y si fracaso?.- cuestionó miedosa.

-No vamos a fracasar, de ahora en adelante nuestra firma solo podrá ir hacia arriba, hasta el "cielo".

Takenouchi sonrió, incapaz de decir nada más. La emoción le embargaba y hasta algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Ishida las recogió con un nuevo beso y tiró de ella dispuesto a acabar con este momento tan sentimental.

-Aún hay más.- la guió hasta una puerta.- tu despacho.

Nuevamente volvió a ver el brillo de la ilusión en su mirada.

-¿Tengo despacho?, ¿adiós a las cajas apiladas en un rincón?

Yamato rió mientras abría la puerta, no perdiendo detalle de las reacciones de su mujer.

Nuevamente quedó completamente obnubilada.

-Waa…

Como si fuese una azafata, Ishida se acercó al ventanal contra donde estaba la mesa.

-Orientado al oeste, ¿sabes por qué?.- cuestionó, tras tantos años con ella, sabía de sus pequeñas rarezas con la orientación de las habitaciones.

No obstante, en ese momento, Sora estaba en blanco. Negó tímidamente.

-Para que cuando estés trabajando y veas el sol ponerse, digas, ¡¿Ya está atardeciendo y aún no estoy en casa con mi Yamato y mis niñitos?!.- imitó a una histérica Sora, mostrándole las fotos con las que ya había decorado su mesa.

La diseñadora rió por las ocurrencias de su marido, acercándose para ver dichas fotos.

-Prometo que siempre que vea el atardecer pensaré en vosotros.

-Y volverás con nosotros.- agregó el hombre y por supuesto, Sora no puso objeción alguna.

-Por supuesto.- besó sus labios, queriendo recostar la cabeza en su pecho para mirar por el ventanal juntos, sin embargo Yamato no le dio opción.

Por lo visto aún no habían acabado las sorpresas.

-Y aún queda lo mejor.- repitió, dirigiéndose a la puerta. La cerró y pasó una llave por la cerradura, mostrándosela en la mano.- tiene cerradura.

La pelirroja agitó la cabeza sin llegar a comprender. Normalmente, todos los despachos tenían cerraduras.

Su marido se acercó a ella de forma insinuante.

-Te vendrá muy bien cuando tengas que reunirte en privado con tu socio capitalista.

Sora rió apoyando las manos en su pecho para detener su avance, sin embargo Ishida no se detuvo por ningún instante, es más la empujó hasta la mesa, recostándola.

-¿Acostarme con mi socio capitalista en mi despacho? Eso es tan poco profesional….

El rubio deslizó una mano por el cuello de su esposa, llegando a su escote, empezando a desabrochar su blusa.

-Si no lo haces puede que tenga que reconsiderar mi inversión…- jugueteó, y Sora hizo un puchero, antes de devorar sus labios.

-Chantajista sexual…

...

...

Sora agitó la cabeza volviendo en sí.

-Es deseo del señor Ishida ceder a la señora Sora Ishida su parte de la empresa sin ningún tipo de renumeración a cambio pues entiende que es el trabajo de su exmujer y es a ella a la que le debe pertenecer.

Había olvidado por completo que su firma de moda era de los dos al cincuenta por ciento. En realidad, cuando lo hizo, sin consultarle a Yamato por supuesto, ya que se habría negado a pesar de haber puesto el dinero para el negocio, no le dio importancia a este hecho. Claro que en ese momento no cabía en su mente la posibilidad de que un día se divorciase y tuviesen que disolver sus bienes.

-¿Está de acuerdo señora Ishida?

Un débil gemido salió de sus labios, acompañado de una negación con la cabeza.

El abogado resopló, empezándose a inquietar y Yamato otra vez, quedó paralizado, atento a su mujer.

-No… no lo acepto, porque no es justo, es mi socio capitalista.

Ishida quedó sin respiración al escuchar esas palabras, ya que únicamente lo llamaba así cuando iba a visitarla a su despacho y… bueno hacían de las suyas.

-Él debe recuperar su inversión…- prosiguió Takenouchi con nerviosismo.

El letrado esperó un instante para ver si Ishida tomaba la palabra, pero este siguió con su mutismo absoluto.

-Es deseo del señor Ishida cederle su parte.- lo intentó.

Sora se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues yo no la acepto.

El intermediario no supo a donde mirar, buscó respuestas en el rubio, pero este seguía como si esto no fuese con él, luego miró a esa mujer, a la que no sabría definir como la más estúpida, generosa, o terca con las que se había cruzado en todos estos años disolviendo matrimonios.

Tamborileó con los dedos mientras buscaba una solución mirando entre sus papeles. Finalmente encaró a la mujer.

-Ahora mismo no dispone de capital para comprar su parte, por lo que propongo como arreglo a esta discrepancia que el señor Ishida perciba los beneficios de la empresa hasta que su inversión quede remunerada y por tanto ya pueda pasar a ser cien por cien propiedad de la señora Ishida. ¿Les parece bien?

Sora se encogió de hombros como si no le importase realmente, y en verdad no le importaba, solo había objetado por instinto, porque todo su cuerpo y toda su mente le decía que objetase a todo lo que le acercaba a separase de Yamato Ishida.

Yamato de nuevo apartó la cabeza hacia el otro lado de su mujer y gruñó como respuesta.

Al letrado eso le bastó.

-Bien lo redactaré luego, pasemos ahora al otro punto que el señor Ishida insistió en dejar claro: los niños.

Sus hijos.

...

...

-No va a venir.

Sora dejó de buscarlo por el horizonte para bajar la mirada hasta su pequeño.

-Yuujou…

-No va a venir.- interrumpió al borde del llanto.- y no me va a ver con mi gorrito.- reclamó, tirando hacia abajo ese gorro amarillo característico de los preescolares nipones.

Ese que tanta ilusión le había hecho ponerse esa mañana, esperando que su padre se lo viese.

La mujer no supo que decir, ya que le descorazonaba ver a su hijito tan afligido. Sonrió al ver que alguien ya le había tomado la delantera para calmar a Yuujou.

-Ya verás como sí viene Yuu-chan, papá nunca se ha perdido ninguno de mis primeros días de clase.

El pelirrojito escuchó a su hermana con máxima atención, pero no le convenció, continuando con su expresión de tristeza, estirando de las solapas de su gorro hacia abajo para cubrirse.

-Pero yo no le importo….- susurró impotente.

Fue lo necesario para que Sora reaccionase.

-Yuujou, no digas eso, no hay nada más importante para vuestro padre que vosotros, los dos y va a venir, os lo prometo.- dijo firmemente.

No permitiría que sus hijos dudasen ni por un instante del amor incondicional que les procesaba su padre. A pesar de sus ausencias, por eso mismo, ella tenía que mantenerlo presente.

La niña miró a su madre, quería creer en ella y por supuesto en su padre, pero el timbre estaba a punto de sonar y aún no había ni rastro de él.

Sora no reparó en la mirada de su primogénita, tan solo siguió examinando sus alrededores, intentando por fin encontrar entre el barullo de la chavalería en su primer día de clase, a su esposo.

Notó que Aiko tiraba de su manga.

-Mamá los preescolares están entrando ya.- le indicó esa fila de niñitos de gorro amarillo que se encaminaba al pequeño edifico contiguo a la escuela primaria.

Yuujou también los miró.

-Todos llevan gorrito.- dijo para sí mismo. Él pensaba que era especial por su gorrito.

Sora apretó la mano de la niña.

-No te preocupes cariño, ahora papá lo llevará.

La rubia no se mostró muy convencida y su hermano ya estaba deprimido del todo.

-¡Todos llevan gorro!.- reclamó con indignación, señalándoles y tirando su gorro al suelo.- ¡ya no quiero ir!

De nuevo Takenouchi estaba ausente buscando a su esposo, hasta que reparó en la inesperada reacción de su hijo.

-Yuujou, recoge eso ahora mismo.

Pero el niño mostró la terquedad propia de sus padres. Se cruzó de brazos y torció el morro.

-Todos llevan, ya no quiero, papá dijo que era especial y también dijo que me vería y estaría conmigo y es mentira, ¡ya no quiero ir!.- pataleó, haciendo un sonoro berrinche.

Sora se arrodilló a la altura de su pequeño.

-Cariño, y es especial.- lo recogió, tratando de recolocárselo.- es de astronauta, como papá.

El pequeño agitó la cabeza impidiendo que se lo pusiese.

-Yo no quiero ser astronauta, papá es malo.

Esa declaración era inaceptable para la pelirroja, pero trató de templarse.

-No digas eso…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me pones triste y pondrás triste también a papá.

El niño ya estaba derretido por los argumentos de su adorada madre y la tierna caricia en la mejilla con los que los había acompañado, pero su orgullo y también su furia por este abandono le impidió ceder.

-No le importo.- repitió, torciendo la cara.

Sora ya no sabía como manejar la situación y para colmo el timbre que indicaba la entrada a los estudiantes de primaria sonó.

-Mamá, tengo que entrar, llegaré tarde.

Chasqueó la lengua con irritación mientras se reincorporaba.

-Espera un segundo, ¿quieres?

La rubia bajó el rostro tristemente, compartiendo por fin la realidad que su hermano había augurado durante toda la espera.

-No va a venir.

-¡Sí va a…- calló súbitamente al ver que estaba asustando a su hija y traumatizando más de lo necesario a su hijo.

Ni una llamada, ni una señal y por supuesto ningún rastro por el horizonte. Debía asumir que Yamato no iba a cumplir su promesa y no iba a acompañar a los niños en su primer día de clase.

Dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su pequeña, mientras la acariciaba.

-Te prometo que estará para recogeros a la vuelta.

Aiko le devolvió la sonrisa, provocando que Sora se sintiese profundamente orgullosa de esa niña.

-Seguro, no te preocupes, confío en papá.

Luego regresó a la altura de su varoncito.

-¿Has oído Yuujou?, vendrá luego.

Este se encogió de hombros mostrando toda su indiferencia.

-Vale…

-Acompaña a tu hermano a clase por favor.- pidió a su primogénita.

Era cobarde, pero se sentía incapaz de seguir lidiando con esta situación. Rápidamente, la niña mostró que era hija de su padre, tomando de la manita a su adorado hermano.

-Ya verás como te diviertes, hay plastilina y pinturas de colores y…

Dejó de hablar, del mismo modo que muchos de los estudiantes que ya se encaminaban a la entrada se volvían curiosos e ilusionados, ya que no todos los días se veía un impresionante Garurumon trotando por el patio.

-¡Es papá!.- indicó la rubia.

Takenouchi no salió de su asombro, ya había abandonado la esperanza de ver a su esposo antes de las nueve de la mañana y mucho menos subido en su compañero como si de un corcel blanco se tratase.

-No llego tarde, no llego tarde.- susurraba Ishida a cada metro, hasta que vislumbró las figuras de su familia.- ¡no he llegado tarde!.- se abrazó a su compañero, y con una llamativa pirueta se apareció ante estos.

Antes de que pudiese ni tan siquiera recuperar la respiración, sintió como una pequeña se colgaba de su cintura.

-Yo sabía que vendrías papi.

Este la abrazó, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su hombrecito, que estaba con la boca abierta por la impresión.

-Papá ha venido.- logró decir.

Notó el hocico de Garurumon abriéndose paso por entre sus piernas elevándolo y montándolo en su lomo para alegría del muchacho, que no tardó en reír encantado abrazado a su querido Garurumon.

-¡Papá ha venido!.- repitió con exaltación.

Yamato rió por la felicidad que desprendía su pequeño en un día tan importante como este, frotándole la cabecita.

-Pues claro que sí campeón. Te lo prometí.

Sora no dijo nada, ni falta que hacía pues la dicha que sentía ahora se reflejaba en su sonrisa y en sus ojos medio humedecidos por la emoción. Realmente valía la pena las esperas y las excusas ante los niños, ya que la imagen de felicidad absoluta que contemplaba ahora tanto de sus pequeños como del hombre que amaba compensaba todo lo demás.

Vio como subía a su hija también al lomo de Garurumon, por lo visto, tanto suspirar por su padre, pero los niños se habían encaprichado en que fuese ese fantástico digimon el que les acompañase a la puerta de sus respectivas clases, y como no, tanto Ishida como su camarada les concederían tal capricho.

Sonrió enternecida, cuando Yamato puso la cara recibiendo a cada beso en la mejilla de sus dos hijos, como acarició una última vez el pelo a Aiko y recolocó el broche del peto de Yuujou, dándoles unos últimos consejos y prometiéndoles que estaría ahí cuando saliesen.

Aún les despidió con la mano cuando el digimon empezó a andar, buscando entonces sí, por primera vez la mirada de su esposa.

Ella supo que le estaba pidiendo disculpas con esa mirada de cachorrito y él de sobra sabía que no eran necesarias y por si tenía alguna duda se lo confirmó su sonrisa.

-Era muy importante para ellos que vinieses. Muchas gracias.- le tendió la mano mientras se lo decía. Necesitaba de su contacto.

-Siento haberos hecho esperar hasta el último segundo, pero el tráfico estaba imposible, ya ves que he tenido que recurrir a Garurumon… por cierto me han puesto una multa por uso indebido de digimon.- mostró el papel con fastidio. Sora se limitó a reír.

-No importa.

Yamato suspiró, volviendo la vista al edifico, por donde ya no se veía ni se oía ni un niño alrededor.

-Parecían contentos e ilusionados. ¿Has visto a Yuujou?, pensé que estaría más nervioso y berrinchudo por su primer día en el kinder.

-¿Cómo iba a estarlo sabiendo que su padre iba a estar con él?.- fue la dulce contestación de la mujer.

No valía la pena preocupar a su esposo y sobre todo hacerle sentir culpable.

Las cosas estaban bien como estaban, los niños eran felices cuando estaba su padre con ellos y Yamato se sentía amado por estos. Y eso ero lo único que Sora necesitaba para ser feliz.

Cuando el hombre fue a tomar la otra mano de su mujer se dio cuenta de que estaba ocupada. Se trataba del gorrito de Yuujou. Toda la semana le había hablado por teléfono del gorrito especial que llevaría a la guardería y al final se le había olvidado, era bastante extraño.

-¿Por qué tienes el gorrito especial de astronauta?.- indicó, tal y como él lo había calificado para que Yuujou se ilusionase más.

Solo entonces Sora salió de su obnubilación por contemplar de nuevo a su marido y reparó en la prenda y también en el berrinche de su hijo. Sonrió sin querer darle la menor importancia.

-Se le cayó y luego ya ves, con la ilusión por verte se le ha olvidado por completo.

El hombre sonrió enternecido.

-Nuestro hijo es un despite con patas.- se rascó la nuca un poco apurado.- se lo llevaré, no puede ser el único niño que no lleve gorrito, se sentirá marginado.

Sora se lo entregó.

-Seguro que le hace mucha ilusión que tú se lo lleves.

Ishida se volvió lo justo para dedicarle una traviesa sonrisa

-Claro, porque es especial.- argumentó mientras se lo ponía.

Takenouchi rió. Le quedaba en la coronilla de la cabeza, haciendo competencia con el célebre Calimero.

-Y nadie negará ahora, que es de astronauta.

...

...

-La única condición que exige el señor Ishida es que los niños, Aiko y Yuujou Ishida no sean separados bajo ningún concepto, por lo que propone que la guardia y custodia quede en manos de Sora Ishida, quedando sus visitas cuando esta convenga.- examinó la reacción de su clienta, que una vez más parecía inmersa en sus recuerdos.- ¿está de acuerdo?

Sora quedó paralizada unos instantes. El abogado resopló, ya sabiendo lo que le esperaba, una negación por su parte, sin embargo, esta vez se equivocó, ya que la mujer no se dirigió a él, lo hizo a su esposo.

-¿Cuándo convenga?, ¿Qué significa eso Yamato?, ¿vas a renunciar a tus hijos?

El rubio, como llevaba haciendo durante toda la reunión, no alzó la cabeza, simplemente la giró.

Una vez más, huía de las situaciones que le causaban dolor.

-Señora Ishida, lo que su esposo desea es causarle el menor trauma a los niños. Creme que la guerra por las custodias normalmente son largas y dolorosas, y la sufren quien menos lo merecen….- calló impresionado por la mirada que le dirigió Sora.

-No hablo con usted.- recriminó, a cada segundo más enfurecida y acalorada.- no necesito hablar con usted para comunicarme con mi esposo… y no, ¡no estoy de acuerdo con nada de lo expuesto!, ¡no estoy de acuerdo con que mis hijos solo puedan ver a su padre cuando yo convenga!, ¿qué significa eso?, ¡no puede renunciar a ellos así!, ¡no puede renunciar a mí así!.- exclamó, quebrándose sin poder remediar su doloroso llanto.

Finalmente había explotado, había intentado controlarse todo lo posible, pero había sido imposible al llegar al tema que para ella y en teoría para su marido, era intocable. Sus hijos, la felicidad de estos.

Y el punzante llanto de su mujer, fue lo que provocó que Ishida al fin tomase partido en esto, la mirase por primera vez en toda la mañana, y sin mediar palabra tomase su mano temblorosa entre las suyas.

-No llores.- suplicó.

Ahora la que volteó la cara fue la mujer.

-Cómo no voy a llorar si me estoy separando de la persona que amo.

-Se supone que era lo mejor.- expresó de una manera robótica, como si fuese un mantra que se hubiese repetido todos estos agónicos días para convencerse.

Takenouchi se frotó los ojos, encarando a su esposo, reflejándose al fin en esa mirada vacía. Por eso no quería mirarla en todo el proceso, porque no quería que viese sus ojos sin brillo, su corazón destrozado a través de su mirada.

-¿Tú crees?, porque yo creo que nunca podrá existir nada tan grave que solape lo más mínimo todo lo bueno que hay entre nosotros.

-No lo dijiste cuando me fui.

-Estaba enfadada, auto convenciéndome de que era la única salida. Pero tú tampoco dijiste nada.- recriminó, porque una vez más, Yamato se desentendía de los problemas.

-No quería que estuvieses conmigo, solo para no sentirte culpable de romper nuestra familia.

Hubo un momento de silencio, que Sora decidió romper. Su terquedad ya había ido demasiado lejos, por ella se encontraba aquí, por ella no había ido a buscar a su esposo cuando se fue, por ella no había pensado en lo feliz que era a su lado y que nunca podría vivir sin él.

Le dedicó esa sonrisa amorosa tan propia de ella.

-¿Volvemos a casa y celebramos nuestro aniversario?

Y el brillo regresó a los ojos celestes de Ishida, agradecido por este nuevo milagro de navidad, por todos los que empezaron desde que esa chica se presentó en su camerino aquella lejana Nochebuena.

-¿Harás galletas?.- preguntó él, mientras Sora se levantaba y lo levantaba a él con ella, ya que no tenía intención de soltar su mano en ningún momento.

Ella simplemente le dedicó una traviesa sonrisa, que cautivó y desconcertó a su esposo a parte iguales.

-No te preocupes, las hice antes de venir.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: ¿en serio creíste en algún instante que Sora faltaría a su promesa y se divorciaría de su adorado marido?, eso es no conocer al personaje XD.

Nah, en fin, fic rarote que surgió como un final alternativo a mi fic "Historia de lo nuestro", pensé que toda su historia la habrían ido recreando en el despacho de abogados antes de firmar su divorcio, pero finalmente lo deseché porque quería darle a esa historia mucha más cursilería y amor máximo por lo que decidí crear de ese final alternativo este fic, que mira por donde, añadiendo la fecha sorato, se convierte en un fic aniversario XD.

Pregunta máxima, ¿por qué se iban a divorciar?, y tras casi cinco años y cincuenta historias a mi espalda ya deberían saber que si no he puesto el motivo es que no me apetecía discurrir tal motivo, a parte claro de que jamás encontraría un motivo por el que separar al sorato, por lo que este fic muestra los motivos por los que ese divorcio jamás llegaría. O igual tampoco tanto, la verdad, es simplemente un fic más del sorato sin trama.

Nada más, desearos como siempre feliz navidad, feliz navidersario y **¡feliz día del sorato!** Y por si no nos vemos, que seguramente así sea, feliz año nuevo y que el 2014 os traiga todo lo que el 2013 no os trajo y si el 2013 os trajo todo lo que deseabais que el 2014 os lo mantenga.

**Soratolove/sorato4ever REAL Y OFICIAL y vuelve a por más! XD**


End file.
